


借東西的小惡魔A J Crowley

by taka1114



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, airbnb
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 一次機緣巧合下，經營出租房子的Crowley遇到了他的鄰居。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	借東西的小惡魔A J Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> 準備外遊訂住宿時的梗，鳴謝電盈XD

他舉起手，低聲咒罵自己的膽怯，然後深呼吸，按下了門鈴。

清脆的叮噹一聲，彷彿忽然讓他清醒過來，意識到整件事是有多愚蠢。然而他能聽見門的另一端傳來急促的腳步聲，現在就算想要逃也太遲了，而且如果他轉身就走，反而會把自己弄成像是惡作劇的小孩子。蠢斃了，自己肯定是喝多了才會想出這種點子。

說時遲那時快，門已經打開了。  
屋子裡面就站著他的鄰居。

Crowley經常外遊出差，在自己不在的期間，他也會像這附近的人般把房子租出去。這裡畢竟是倫敦的熱門旅遊景點，反正也是空置，還不如藉此賺點錢。而且，這個決定到最近還給他帶來了莫大的驚喜。

這一開始只是機緣巧合。他不是那種好客的屋主，相比起那種賣弄熱情和以賓至如歸體驗的營銷手法，他更傾向白紙黑字的合約制度。因此，他並不會為短期住客的生活用度問題過於費心，以至於某一天，當住客給他發訊息，表示衛生紙不夠用時，他只是花了一分鐘時間回覆對方屋子附近超級市場的大概地址，然後在訊息最底加上一句。  
『找不到的話，去向鄰壁借就好。』

他這話的本意並非如此，然而，他顯然忽視了外國人不理解英式幽默的可能性，也忽視了並非每個人都像他一樣不喜與他人打交道這個事實。最後他也許還低估了住客迷路的能力。於是，在他忙完手邊的工作之後，他收到的訊息是，他可愛（並不）的住客在大街上亂逛了半個小時，然後把心一橫去敲了他鄰居的門。

事情就是這樣發生了。神奇的是，住客似乎對這次的借衛生紙體驗感到相當滿意，甚至覺得鄰居的存在是他整個旅程中最美好的一環。這對Crowley卻不是件好事，他雖不喜歡與人打交道，但更不喜歡欠別人人情。

於是他在回家之後，決定拿著一卷衛生紙登門造訪。他待在家的時間不算多，自然也沒怎麼認識過住在這附近的人，對方搞不好會覺得自己是來推銷衛生紙的。  
然後就在他的鄰居來應門之後——他沒在誇大——一切都不一樣了。他從不知道有人能把「請」和「謝謝」說得如此真誠，尤其是在他提及「親愛的」一詞時，Crowley終於明白，為何人類會需要這個稱謂，畢竟它大部份時候都沒在代表其字面意義。  
順帶一提，他這位有禮又慷慨的鄰居叫Aziraphale。

可是他猜自己給對方的第一印象不怎麼樣，他像個傻瓜一樣胡言亂語，然後慌張的逃回自己家裡。在那天之後，他每次收到住客的求救訊息，都會特地讓他們去向Aziraphale求助。他的目的顯而易見，但可不是每個住客都有向屋主以外的人求助的勇氣，而且大部份時候，他們都並不是真的如此無助。如是者他等待了好一段時間，直到機會出現。

「Crowley先生。」  
Aziraphale似乎有點驚訝他的到來——他的好鄰居看起來總是有點焦慮，感覺就是會因為窗邊飛過蝴蝶而出聲感嘆的那類人。  
「早安。」他的嗓音因為缺乏心理準備而變得有些乾澀，但他還是接著說下去，「剛好想起要還你筆，還有、呃、花園。」  
Crowley從不以撒謊為恥，但那是因為他向來擅長編謊言，然而現在，拜託，花園是要怎麼還？事實上，他甚至忘記了為何當初會提出讓住客去向鄰居借用花園。

「噢，那沒什麼。」Aziraphale以跟Crowley想像中一模一樣的方式客套地回答，然後補上了一句，「花園的話，它正安好的待在你腳下呢。」  
Crowley後知後覺地發現這大概是個彆扭的玩笑話，他剛剛顧著注視對方試圖製造氣氛時不自覺地揚起的眉毛，還有尷尬地抿起的嘴角。

因為對方的遲鈍而得不到回應的Aziraphale看起來比一開始還要無措，那讓Crowley感覺糟糕又美好（他從不知道這兩種感覺可以同時存在）。為了緩和這種情緒，他從口袋裡掏出要還回去的那支筆，遞了過去。

機會留給有準備的人，為了讓住客有機會向Aziraphale借東西，Crowley把家中清空得接近家徒四壁的狀態，就只差沒在出租屋子的網站上寫上「不包含傢俱，如有需要可向鄰居借用」，但那只是因為怕會讓Aziraphale看見。

現在他的計畫得逞了。對方把筆接了過去，小聲道了句謝。他的「謝謝」語調輕快，表現得含蓄而誠懇，Crowley不理解為何世上美好的字眼都能套用到這個男人身上，更不理解會有這種想法的自己到底是出了什麼問題。

於是他堅定無畏的站了在Aziraphale門前的地毯上，彷彿那是屬於他的領地般（當然他渴望最終如此），沒有要離開的意思。  
如果這位好客的鄰居決定用他那把溫婉的語調請他離開，他發誓他會不顧一切就此闖入對方的家裡，然後質問他為何偏偏吝嗇對鄰居的善心；他也可能不會這樣做，因為這會把Aziraphale嚇壞，他也許會抖著手給自己上茶，也許還會不小心放多了糖，儘管Crowley不認為到那時他還會在意那杯是茶還是糖漿，因為它們嘗起來都差不多。他的大腦在熱切等待期間上演了無數個小劇場，光是思考就讓他心臟怦怦作動。  
然後在他等了感覺將近一輩子的時間，久到他開始思考自己是否會在這小塊地面上落地生根之時，Aziraphale終於慷慨的開了口。  
「既然你來到了，賞面進來喝杯茶嗎？」  
這一刻，也許是Crowley作為無神論者感覺最接近天堂的一刻。

END.


End file.
